


A breach of customs and articles

by smaragdbird



Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [19]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Gibson is probably just using him to get information for Hickey, Hodgson feels kinda guilty about it, It's porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk - Freeform, it's not that deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Written for the Terror Rare Pair WeekHe was an officer of her majesty’s navy, he should be above this, he should uphold the law and order on this ship, not give in to temptation.
Relationships: William Gibson/Lt George Hodgson
Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542748
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2019





	A breach of customs and articles

He was an officer of her majesty’s navy, he should be above this, he should uphold the law and order on this ship. And yet when the lips closed over the head of his cock, tongue deliberately passing over his slit, he could only press a hand to his mouth to keep quiet. He had his other hand tangled in the hair of the man on his knees in front of him.

He should put a stop to this, should’ve put a stop to this months ago, but he was weak. They were stranded in his bleak, cold place and here someone was offering a bit of warmth and companionship.

Stronger men than him would’ve faltered.

More of his cock was engulfed by that wet, hot mouth and how he longed to bury himself inside it to the root but he stayed perfectly still, letting the other do the work. A hand cupped his balls and he bucked into that warm, willing mouth, feeling his cock slide down the throat.

He had to press his hand more firmly over his own mouth to keep quiet. 

For a moment the other stayed there, then started to pull off his cock, agonisingly slowly. He wanted to beg him to go faster, but he couldn’t. Someone might hear them. 

A long, tantalising stripe was licked along the underside of his cock before the mouth descended around him again and he wished he could make a noise, wished he could tell him how good it felt, how he needed more of it.

A hand wrapped around the base of his cock, rough and strong, just holding him there as the mouth slid up and down, quicker than before, tongue pressing, curling insistent around his dick. 

His hand tightened in his hair to the point where it had to be painful but the other didn’t seem to mind such a loss of control from an officer. His breathing was becoming quicker, louder and he knew he couldn’t hold on for much longer but he also didn’t dare to take his hand away and warn him.

As he came, he forgot where he was, that they were trapped or how hopeless their situation was. In a single moment of bliss, nothing existed at all.

It was over too soon. It was always over too soon, perhaps that was why he kept coming back, kept submitting to the same weakness over and over again. He hadn’t been like this in China or Africa, but then he hadn’t been as hopeless, as scared there.

“Do you want me to…?” He always asked afterwards and he was always denied with the shake of a head. Before the act, they would kiss and touch but afterwards there was none of that. He wished there was.

“I’m fine, sir”, Gibson replied and grabbed his jacket. “Have a good night.”


End file.
